


Five Summers Later

by IwritewhatIwrite



Series: Five Summers Later [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Diary/Journal, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Loyalty, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sibling Love, Siblings, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwritewhatIwrite/pseuds/IwritewhatIwrite
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls almost five years later to relive their childhood memories before starting a new chapter in their lives as adults with new responsibilities.





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: What’s changed **

** June 2017 **

**Pacifica**

Just three months left before I head off to college; I was so glad that I was finally leaving this backwards town behind. Though I must admit, I’m probably gonna miss this place. Probably.

I know I’ll miss riding my bike to work at _Greasy’s Diner_ every morning. I’ve been working there for two years now, though on days when I had school, I’d work here in the afternoon. I know I’ll miss feeling the gentle morning breeze gently hit my face as I ride through the woods, I’ll miss the clean air, the laid back

“Morning Susan,” I greeted as I entered the diner, hastily putting on my apron to get ready for work.

“Morning sunshine,” Lazy Susan greeted back, pouring coffee for Manly Dan who sat at the counter. “Head over to table five, there’s a cute boy that seems about your age.  Could be a potential Summer Love. _Wink._ ”

I chuckled as I grabbed my pen and notepad ready to take the young stranger’s order. He had thick, tousled light brown hair with parts of it covering his forehead. Lazy Susan was right, he _was_ cute. Although his face seemed vaguely familiar to me.

“Oh! Hi there,” he said sweetly as he looked up from his phone. “I don’t suppose you guys have Wi-Fi here?” he asked.

“Not really,” I told him and leaned in closer to whisper. “I know it says we have Wi-Fi, but between you and me, I doubt anyone here besides you and I know what Wi-Fi really is.” 

.

**Dipper**

I chuckled lightly at her little joke, taking the menu that she handed me. She was kinda cute. Maybe I’ll ask her out sometime. Woah Dipper, you’re getting ahead of yourself. What if she already has a boyfriend? Wait! Why am I even thinking about dating her already? I’ve only been here for five minutes!

“Uh, I’ll have some pancakes, and a coffee.” I said, handing back the menu and noticing her nametag. “Elise.”

“Coming right up,” she said with a smile as she turned towards the kitchen.

Her name seemed familiar to me, though I don’t recall ever meeting a girl named Elise in Gravity Falls before. Must’ve been a new girl in town.

She returned after a few minutes with my order, “Here’s your pancakes and your coffee. Anything else you need?”

“Uh, yeah. I hope you don’t mind me asking; how long have you been living here in Gravity Falls? I mean, I’ve been here before and I don’t remember seeing you around these parts.”

_Yeesh! Did I actually say that? I’m starting to sound like Stan!_

Elise blinked a couple of times before she said, “Wait, Dipper? You’re Dipper Pines aren’t you?”

Her question caught me off guard and I looked at her again. Her hair was ash blonde, tied in a bun with a long fringe that she tucked behind her left ear. Nothing was coming to me.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes noticing the confused look on my face before blurting out, “It’s me dummy- Pacifica!”

“Whoa! Pacifica? No way! I barely recognized you! I mean-- your hair is a darker shade now and—what’s the story with your nametag? Is that like an alter ego or secret identity…?”

Pacifica scoffed “It’s my second name. _Pacifica_ doesn’t sound much like a waitress _name,_ if you know what I mean.” She explained as she spun her hand lightly. “And sometimes blonde hair darkens with age. Something you brunettes wouldn’t know.”

 I tugged at my shirt sleeve as I let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah. I guess I take back what I said about your blonde hair being fake.” I told her looking down embarrassedly.

She chuckled, “That was _ages_ ago! Who cares? Where’s Mabel by the way?” she asked.

“When I left the house she was still asleep. I’m more of a morning person than she is.” I explained.

.

**Pacifica**

He told me he was more of a morning person than his twin sister Mabel, and judging by the small bags under his eyes, I wasn’t sure if that was because he really was a morning person, or because he barely got any sleep.

“Well, I have to get back to work. Enjoy your breakfast, and tell Mabel I said- _hi_.”

“Sure thing- _Elise_.”

I suppressed another eye-roll at whatever he was trying to say and just let out a giggle for some reason I couldn’t understand.

“Whatever.” I jokingly told him before walking away.

We didn’t talk much after that. After he finished his breakfast, Dipper waved goodbye to me before leaving the diner.

“So?” Lazy Susan asked me eagerly in a hushed whisper while she wiped the counter.

“Did you know that was Dipper Pines, Susan?”

“What!” she exclaimed in surprise, though thankfully still in whisper form, I actually half-expected her lazy eye to open up! “No way! Dipper? Oh look at the little man, all grown up! Those _Pines_ men let me tell ya. Good genes.” She muttered, nodding to herself.

I didn’t know what she was talking about, all I saw was one _Pines man_ that actually looked good to me.

.

.

**Dipper**

“Oh! You guys are finally up I see.” I said to the trio who were just having their breakfast in the kitchen of my Grunkles’ new home.

“Dipper, where were you?” Mabel asked me as she poured cereal into her bowl and sat on the chair next to Stan.

“At Greasy’s Diner,” I replied taking a seat next to Ford. “You won’t believe who I ran into.”

“Uh, half the town maybe?” Stan said sarcastically.

“No, Pacifica. Who goes by _Elise_ now. At least while she works at the diner.”

“Pacifica?” Mabel’s head shot up and gave me a sly look, “Did she _hug_ you?” she taunted, playfully.

I huffed, “Mabel! It’s been five years for Pete’s sake! Let it go already!”

“Hugged?” I should’ve kept a closer eye on you kids” Grunkle Stan groaned going back to drinking his coffee and reading the paper he was holding in his other hand.

“You got hugged by a Northwest? Hmph! Of all the people in this town.” Grunkle Ford mumbled before shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“Guys! It was a little hug! Back when we were twelve! You know what? I’m going out again.” I said when I’d had enough of my family’s craziness and decided to go into town to see what’s changed.

Walking around town, I saw that not much’s changed. There were some faces I recognized, others seemed new to me. Mabel decided she wanted to revisit Gravity Falls before we headed off to college-- relive our childhood one more time before turning eighteen on August, and I tagged along hoping to spend more time with Grunkle Ford now that he and Stan were back from their voyage.

.

.

**Pacifica**

The clock at the diner struck three announcing the end of my shift. I was free to spend the rest of the day … alone.

I sighed as I plopped myself on my bed as soon as I reached home. Every summer I think I’ll be invited to the parties, bonfires, or road trips- and every summer they prove me wrong. I was too poor for the rich kids, and too rich for the poor kids. I guess sometimes people don’t want to forget how much of a meanie you were, no matter how much you try your best to show that you’ve changed for the better. Another reason why I couldn’t wait to get away from here.

The only people that believed that I could change for the better were that psychotic lumberjack ghost, Mabel, and Dipper.

Speaking of whom, I got up from my bed and rummaged through my big pink trunk at the foot of my bed, for my old diary. I bought it four summers ago because I needed to let out all those things that I desperately wanted to tell somebody but couldn’t. Not even my mother.

I opened it to my very first entry which I had written shortly before I went to that party at the Mystery Shack one evening a few years back.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw him again today, that cute new kid I’d seen around town last week. He was passing out flyers for a party this evening at the Mystery Shack today at the mall. And even though he personally handed me a flyer, he didn’t seem to notice me. But I decided I wanted to go anyway and maybe ask him if he wanted to come to the after-party at my parents’ boat. I mean, how could he refuse?_

_._

I turned the page to my second entry, and I could tell that I was pretty mad when I wrote it because you could feel the words embossed on the paper from me pressing the nib of my pen too hard as I wrote down each word.

_Dear Diary,_

_I should’ve listened to my friends when they wanted to change my mind from wanting to go the party which was a total and complete waste of my time! Not only did he not notice me, again, when I approached him at the ticket stand. But he was all over that redhead like a lovesick puppy! I even overheard them talking and laughing later during the party while I was in the bathroom! Like it wasn’t bad enough that there was this lame-o, brace wearing dummy had the nerve to compete against me for the Party Crown (which I managed to win by the way).  
I couldn’t even get the chance to get him to come my after-party! He wasn’t with the crowd that followed me out of the shack._

.

I fell back on my bed, holding the book to my chest and involuntarily started to imagine what it could’ve been like had I been a little nicer to everyone; maybe I would’ve had a chance with Dipper. I sat up and shook my head as if to shake away the thoughts.

_Oh Pacifica …  
 ._

_._

_._

**Author’s Note:** So I guess this is going to be my first official Gravity Falls fanfic (not counting the one-shot I wrote about Grunkle Stan, check it out btw.)  
I was re-watching Gravity Falls over the weekend and noticed a few of Pacifica’s actions around Dipper (one of which I already mentioned in this chapter) a little strange. So I decided, why not write a fanfic on these two cuties? What do you think so far? I am so excited to write more of this and read your thoughts on the story so far.


	2. We still can't trust her

** Chapter 2: We still can’t trust her  **

_… And when she hugs you she smells like champagne and flowers and… Am I crazy or was there some vibe going on?_

_._

**Dipper**

I finally retreated to the forest after walking around town. My legs were really tired from walking around searching for magical creatures that once roamed this forest. It seemed strange that I couldn’t find any. Not even the gnomes! I guess they finally found their queen.

Laying down on the forest floor staring up at the clear blue sky through a clearing in the trees, I took in the scenic beauty and breathed in the clean air. Man, my parents were on to something when they decided to send Mabel and I here the first time when we were younger.  I don’t remember the last time I’ve felt this calm and relaxed since I started high school. I am so glad I’m done with that now.

I felt my eyelids become heavy and was falling in and out of consciousness as the last thought I remember crossing through my mind was that maybe I should live here someday …

.

**Pacifica**

As I flipped through more pages in my diary, I found an entry which I wrote when I was devastated and totally embarrassed after Dipper (off all people) showed me the document which proved that my great-great-grandfather was a fraud. I still remember what daddy told me that day: _Money makes problems go away._

Strangely, my admiration for him grew that day. While his sister was always on that cheesy _‘take the higher road’_ stuff; Dipper was more upfront and spoke his mind - something not a lot of people did before my family downgraded to Upper Middle Class layer of society.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s happened! The moment the Northwest family have been dreading for years! The curse from one-fifty years ago was fulfilled. Daddy decided that the only person who could help fix this was Dipper. Naturally, I volunteered to go get him first thing in the morning. My heart beat faster as we approached the shack but was shattered into pieces when he greeted me coldly. He actually slammed the door in my face! I was ready to leave but I was desperate, who knows what daddy’ll do if I came back without his “Mystery Solver” like what that lame-o newspaper article calls him. Dipper only agreed to come to the party on the condition that his stupid sister and her loser friends are allowed to come along.  
I thought he looked so handsome in the suit I picked out for him, actually, he looked a lot better without that stupid baseball cap covering half his face. It was really hard to keep my hands from trembling as I fixed his bow tie for him, but I guess he didn’t notice._

_I however, did a bad job at holding back my feelings of gratefulness when I hugged him after he managed to catch the ghost just in time before it could attack me —_

.

My parents started arguing downstairs; something about my mom not being able to afford to buy the multi diamond jewelry set for that event in Europe they were going to next week. It was the same thing every time! So I placed my diary under my pillow and climbed on the window sill and grabbed the branch of the tree out my window and climbed down out of it to the ground. I grabbed my bike and headed towards the woods where it was peace and quiet. A ride in the forest always helped clear my mind.   

.

.

“What do you think girls?” Candy asked as she stepped out of the fitting room in a pretty sleeveless midi dress that had little cat face prints all over it. She, Mabel, and Grenda were hanging out at the mall, catching up on what's been going on their lives all those years they were apart ... which wasn't much.

“That dress is _so_ you Candy!” Mabel complimented and Grenda agreed.

“Then I think it’s decided; I will buy this dress.” Candy announced before going back into the fitting room to change.

“Guys, guess who Dipper saw this morning?” Mabel said a little louder so Candy could hear.

Grenda thought for a bit before guessing, “Wendy?”

“Nope.” Mabel shook her head but couldn’t control the wide smile forming on her face as she eagerly waited for her friends to guess the right answer.

“That crazy old man that looks like Santa Claus?” Candy guessed from inside the fitting room.

Mabel realized that her friends will be guessing all day so she blurted out, “Pacifica!”

Candy stepped out of the fitting room with the dress draped over her right arm exchanging a look with Grenda before turning back to Mabel.

“So what Mabel? We see her every day.” Grenda shrugged.

“Yes Mabel, it may have been four years but many of still cannot trust her.” Candy said.

 “Guys you can’t hold on to a grudge like that for so long. It’s just not healthy!”

“We’re not holding a grudge Mabel,” Grenda said as she stood up to side with Candy. “We don’t trust her s’all.”

“There’s a big difference.” Candy nodded her head in agreement.

Mabel’s shoulders slumped in disappointment.

.

**Dipper**

I wasn’t sure how long I’d been asleep but I slowly woke up to the voice of a girl calling my name.

“Aah!” I screamed in surprise as I backed off using my arms startling the girl in the process.

“Woah calm down! It’s not like I was gonna eat you.” Pacifica said to me as she got back on her feet.

“Wow sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you there.” I said with a nervous giggle, my butt still planted on the forest floor. “I was just- caught off guard I guess.”

Pacifica smiled, “Yeah I was riding my bike when I came across you sleeping here. I was just checking if you were ok.”

“You ride a bike?”

_Oh boy, that slipped out of my mouth?_

“I mean, of course you do I just—uh-- “I stammered trying to do some damage control.

“I know what you mean.” She cut me off as she grabbed her bike and got ready to leave. “I’m full of surprises today. I understand.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you. “ I muttered slowly standing up.

“You didn’t.” She gave me an assuring smile. “I get it, you haven’t been here for the last five years. I’ve changed quite a bit from that spoiled little rich girl since you last saw me.”

“Ya I guess.” I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck looking down shyly before looking up. “Hey, wanna hang out?”

Her shoulders perked up, “Really?”

“Ya I mean,” I said as I took a couple of steps towards her. “I enjoyed hanging with you that time at your mansion.”

.

**Pacifica**

I remember that time. That day, it seemed like all my dreams have come true. I finally stood up to my parents, I got to prove that I wasn’t like all the other rotten people in my family, and I got to spend more time with Dipper!

.

_“There you are!” I told him when I saw him come out of a corner. “Wanna do something really fun?”_

_“Sure, what do you want to spill more stuff on your parents’ clean floor this time?” he asked._

_“I’ve got something even better, follow me.” I grabbed his hand and climbed up the stairs to the last floor in the mansion._

_“Woah cool!” Dipper exclaimed as I opened the window that overlooked the small town and almost everything around it. “Wow I can see the Mystery Shack from here!”_

_“Every time I need to unwind or clear my mind, I come up here.” I said to him. “I’ll be right back.”_

_I came back with a box of fireworks._

_“Pacifica you are full of surprises today,” He chuckled, getting up to help me with the fireworks._

_“Let’s fire up these babies for a real celebration,” I grinned as I lit the lighter._

.

“You know what this view reminds me of?” Dipper asked me as he gazed at the town which was blanketed in red as the sun was setting in the horizon.

We were sitting on top of Looker’s Point just hanging and talking about what’s changed and what we’ve been up to in the last five years.

“Uh … the beauty of nature?” I asked jokingly, he chuckled.

“No silly- the view from your mansion when you took me to the attic to light fireworks that day.”

I giggled at my silliness, “Ya, that was a cool day. But I should get going now,” I told him as I got up and brushed the grass from my pants.

.

**Dipper**

“Hey, wanna hang out again? Maybe, tomorrow?” I asked, standing up with her.

“Uh, sure ok. I’ll meet you after work.”

“Great, See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

.

 


	3. Gone when summer’s over

**Pacifica**

I searched my set of stationery for an old diary or a notebook as soon as I got home. I felt a desperate urge to write down every word and feeling that crossed my heart, and every thought that crossed my mind during my conversation with Dipper earlier today. It’s been a while since I had a real conversation with someone – maybe ever!  
Sitting cross legged on the floor, I cracked open an empty pink notebook I had found and immediately started writing down the thoughts that I was afraid were going to escape my mind if I waited any longer!

Dipper told me about his life back home in California, about school and the places he loved going to, he talked to me about his grandmother’s blue hair, the holidays his family celebrates on Mabel’s insistence despite the fact that they weren’t very religious. I remember slightly smiling as I pictured in my mind cozy family gatherings full of laughter, and smiles, and people just having a good time, enjoying each other’s company – a far cry from the Northwest family gatherings.

I felt a little embarrassed to admit that I pictured _myself_ being a part those family gatherings someday. I uncrossed my legs and straightened them as I leaned against my bed savoring the warm feeling it gave me and felt my cheeks redden at the thought. But that feeling diminished when a voice in my head brought me back to earth, reminding me of the possibility that I might not see him or his sister again once summer is over … and he might not necessarily have the same feelings for me as I do for him.

Turning to look out my bedroom window I tried to look on the bright side - I’m leaving this town and my family behind anyway to a bigger world and a better, freer life. I win either way.

.

.

**Dipper**

“Oh hey, you’re home.” I said to Mabel who was sitting at the kitchen table with a can of Pitt cola in her right hand.

“Ya, I was sort of tired after spending half a day at the mall,” she said to me, her voice sounding tired. “Where were you?” she asked.

I grabbed a seat across her, “I was taking a walk in the forest – with Pacifica.”

“What!?”

“Ya, I’m just as surprised as you.” I said, smiling to myself.

“What’s she like now?”

“Uh … her hair’s a couple of shades darker, and she wears jeans and sneakers … very different from the Pacifica five years ago.”

“It’s funny because I was telling Grenda and Candy that you saw Pacifica at the diner today. And you know what they said?”

“What?”

“They’re cool with her but they still don’t trust her! Even after all these years!”

“But Pacifica saved me and half the town that one time! Including Grenda and Candy!”

“That’s what I told them!” Mabel exclaimed putting her hands up dramatically. “But for some reason all the kids in town can’t seem to trust her because her dad was on board with Bill taking control of Gravity Falls!” 

I looked down and thought for a bit before I said, “Look, me and Pacifica are hanging out tomorrow again. Maybe you can bring your friends along so they can see how cool she is.”

“Cool! I’ll go text Candy and Grenda now.” She excitedly rushed to her room to find her phone.

.

.

The next day I was laying on the couch reading a book of mysteries in Oregon which I got from the library.  A faint sound of what I believed was thunder made me put my book down and sit up to look out the window. It was almost three in the afternoon and the sky was blanketed in dark grey clouds.

“Hey, is it gonna rain?” I asked Grunkle Ford who had just come in through the front door.

“Sure looks like it.” He replied while fixing his thick gray hair that was messed by the wind.

I quickly grabbed my cellphone and started texting Pacifica,

_‘Hey looks like it might rain. Rode your bike to work today?’_

After a few seconds, she texted back: ‘ _Yes I did. So I guess we’re not hanging out today.’_

I thought for a bit before texting back: _I’ll be with you in 15._

And with that I jumped off the couch and quickly scooped Grunkle Stan’s car keys as I called out, “GrunkleStanI’llborrowyourcartopickupafriendOk? Bye!” and quickly left the house before he got the chance to process what I just said.

.

**Pacifica**

It started to rain as soon as Dipper texted back and I looked worriedly from my cellphone screen to the bleak, dark sky outside. I saw some small animals, birds and a random gnome run towards the forest behind the diner for shelter making me shudder at the memory of when I found out they were stalking me once before when I was younger.

A few minutes later I saw Dipper arriving in the parking space of the diner. He parked the car and smiled sweetly as he waved at me to come over. For a moment I felt the same warm feeling I felt when I thought about him last night but shook it off right away.

 _‘He’ll be gone once summer is over Pacifica! Remember that.’_ I reminded myself as I quickly hung up my apron on hanger on the wall behind the counter.

“I’m going out guys, see you tomorrow!” I called out as I practically flew out the front door of the diner into the car.

“Hey there.” He greeted me as I jumped in the passenger seat and quickly closed the door to avoid any more raindrops from getting in.

“Hi there!” I replied almost breathless.

“Since hanging out in the forest is out of the question for today, I was thinking we could hang at my Grunkles’ place, maybe watch a movie or whatever. Mabel’s really looking forward to seeing you.”

“That’s cool. I was looking forward to seeing your sister again too.” I said to him as I settled in and buckled my seatbelt.

The remainder of the car ride was spent talking about more random stuff about the town; what’s changed, what hasn’t.   _‘Fresh pair of eyes’_ was playing faintly on the car radio; that, and the sound of raindrops lightly hitting the car window created this beautiful ambience … it was almost romantic.

As soon as Dipper parked the car in his great uncles’ driveway we ran into the house to avoid getting drenched in the rain. We brushed away the raindrops that clung loosely on our hair and clothes when we reached the front door and both chuckled a bit at how silly we must’ve looked scampering away like that. He held the door for me like a gentleman and let me pass through first.

“Pacifica!” Mabel squealed from the living room and ran up to me and grabbed me with a really tight hug so quickly that I didn’t have time to see her face until after she let go.

“Hey!” I greeted back as I took a better look at her face.

She seemed to have lost most of the baby fat on her face, her hair was still long and tied into a ponytail but she lost the hairband, and her braces were off.

“Oh my gosh! You look better than how Dipper described you!” she said to me.

“Described?” I raised my eyebrows and looked cheekily at Dipper who was closing the front door.

_He actually talked about me!_

“Uh,” he stammered as his eyes shifted nervously, “ya I told her I ran into you yesterday and she asked me about you so... ya.” He finished and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

.  

**Dipper**

I felt my face turn red as I felt stuck in this awkward situation my sister and her _big mouth_ put me in. Mabel’s teased both of us together once before about that little hug from years ago – but it still felt awkward talking about it even five years later.

“I’m … gonna go find if there are any snacks in the kitchen.” Mabel said as she darted off leaving me and Pacifica awkwardly alone.

“Why don’t we head over to the living room,” I suggested just so I could pass time until Mabel comes back, “Grunkle Stan isn’t here to hog the TV so we can watch anything we want to.” I semi joked.

I Plopped myself comfortably in to the left corner of the couch while Pacifica slowly sat down on the other end, grabbing the remote from the end table I started flipping through the channels looking for something worth watching  when the news suddenly came on. Sandra Jimenez appeared on screen.

_‘Breaking news, McGucket has decided to leave his mansion due to frequent hauntings. The mansion, formerly belonging to the Northwest Family-‘_

I sat up straight and leaned forward towards the television, “Whoa! You think it’s the lumberjack ghost again?” I asked Pacifica not tearing my eyes away from the screen.

“That’s what I thought when I first heard the news last year. I went there the next day and got nothing. I even stayed there one night and nothing happened.” She explained like it was no big deal. “He’s called the _local kook_ for something Dipper. I mean, living in a house that big all alone is sure to play tricks on his mind.”

“What’s up?” Mabel asked as she came in the living room holding a bowl of popcorn.

I wanted to take Pacifica’s word for it but this seemed like a great opportunity for an adventure. After all, this was one of the reasons I agreed to come back to Gravity Falls.

“I’ll be right back,” I announced, leaving the living room and hastily retreated to my bedroom to find my tablet while Mabel sat next to Pacifica who had already grabbed some popcorn off her bowl.

“Where’s he off to?” Mabel asked to which Pacifica replied with a simple shrug while she was chewing popcorn.

.

I entered the bedroom and pulled my duffel bag out from under my bed and rummaged through its contents for the president’s key given to me by the town founder years ago on one of mine’s and Mabel’s adventures together. I was relieved to find out that I didn’t forget to take it with me and smiled at the prospect of an adventure I was planning to take.

“Ladies,” I announced when I returned to the living room. “Who’s ready for an adventure?”

.

.


	4. Shades of blue

**Dipper**

“Awww, Dipper,” Mabel moaned. “I thought we came here strictly for having fun!”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing,” I defended. “This is _my_ kinda fun Mabel.”

 Mabel just huffed in defeat and sulked on the sofa angrily stuffing her face with popcorn.

“Oh come on _Mabe_ ,” I pleaded.

“Ya Mabel, it could be fun.” Pacifica chimed in and gave me a smile which I returned but paused when a thought just hit me.

“Wait-- no, I think I better do this alone.” I retracted when I remembered how dangerous our little adventures in this town could get.

“What? But why?” predictably, Pacifica protested. “It’s not like we never went ghost hunting before … _once_. You were there with me Dipper, remember?”

“I do. And that one time was dangerous enough! It could be a _Category-11_ ghost. ”

“Thank you!” Mabel said with a sigh of relief. “Pacifica, you can hang out with me and the girls.”

“Mabel, I’ll let you in on a secret; none of the kids in town like me.” Pacifica proclaimed.

Mabel looked down and placed the bowl of popcorn on her side and clasped her hands a little nervously, “Ya I already know that Pacifica, but I want to change that by the end of summer. I want everyone to know the Pacifica that _I_ know.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest, “Mabel I’ve been an outcast among the teens of this stupid town for the last four years. Which _means_ for the last four years my summer, Halloween, Christmas, New Year, Birthday-- almost every possible opportunity for a party or any type of teen socializing outside of school, I’ve missed out on. So I’m done trying to prove myself to them!” she flailed her arms before plopping back onto the couch with a huff, “I haven’t even been asked to the prom.” I could tell she was choking back a sob when she mentioned that last bit and I felt my heart break a little for her.

Pacifica didn’t deserve to be treated like that, she wasn’t completely evil … heck she wasn’t evil at all! It was just the way her rotten parents brought her up but she stood up to them and proved that she was her own person.

“Oh Pacifica.” Mabel mumbled sadly, gently taking hold of the blonde’s arm.

“It’s whatever.” She shrugged still avoiding eye contact, focusing on a random spot on the shag carpet. “I’m a couple of months away from leaving this stupid place anyway. It’s no use holding onto a grudge. I might never ever see them again.”

 I made my way towards them and sat beside Pacifica, “You know what? On second thought, you should come with me.”

Pacifica sighed, still avoiding eye contact. “You don’t have to say that because you feel sorry for me.” She muttered.

“I’m not! Honest!” I said holding up both my hands in front of my chest, “It just occurred to me that this ghost could probably want some kind of atonement for a past sin by one of your ancestors like the lumberjack ghost. I’ll just be there for back up… and a little fun.”

There it was, the smile I wanted to see back on her face, the little giggle she let out was like a bonus for me. I liked seeing her smile. “You got yourself a deal Pines,” she said as she turned to face me and held out her hand which I shook.

“You mind if I join you guys?” Mabel asked, trying not to sound begrudging.

Pacifica chuckled while putting an arm over my sister’s shoulder, “There’s nothing I want more in the world than to share this little adventure with my favorite set of twins.”

.

**Pacifica**

_Oh Dipper._

_Why couldn’t he have stayed behind in Gravity Falls instead of returning back to California? Maybe the last four years wouldn’t have been so lonely-- and sucky._

I sighed as I laid back on the bed resting my diary over my chest and looked up the ceiling. My eyelids grew heavy as mind replayed the happenings of the day-- Dipper’s sweet face, his smile: warm and comforting like sunshine after a rainy morning. His eyes, a couple of shades darker than his hair, were deliciously brown like Belgian chocolate. When he sat beside me, I caught a faint whiff of his scent which smelled earthy with a hint of citrus. He smelled better than what I remember how he smelled like when we were younger.  
I turned to my side to sleep comfortably as the last question that popped in my head was if he had a girlfriend back home and just wishing he didn’t because right now, I wanted him for myself.

.

**Dipper**

Mabel sang a random song in her sleep momentarily breaking the silence in the room. She’s been doing that since we were kids. I put my tablet closer to my chest to block the light emanating from the screen so she wouldn’t wake up in case she opened her eyes. She stirred a bit before turning around to face the wall. It’s been a while since me and Mabel shared a room, it felt pretty weird and annoying since I realized that she was going to lock me out the room when she’s spending hours doing her hair, choosing outfits or whatever it is that girls do that take forever.

When I was sure she wasn’t going to wake up I went back to searching up information and making a list of the people the Northwests have made _deals_ with in the past—meaning the innocent people that may have fallen for that family’s charm and tricks leaving behind angered spirits seeking revenge on the future generations. There were the lumberjacks that helped build the mansion, the townspeople that glorified this sham of a family with annual town celebrations, and a tribe of Natives.

My mind shifted to something Pacifica said to us earlier, I felt a pang in my heart when I remembered what she said about her not being asked to the prom. How could nobody want a pretty girl like Pacifica as their date to the dance? Heck even I had a date for the prom! And the girl wasn’t even my girlfriend. Pictures of Pacifica in an evening gown flashed through my mind—this time I didn’t dare shake the picture out of my head.

.

I woke up early the next morning, Mabel was still asleep, her mouth wide open and one leg sticking out from under the blanket. This girl could sleep for a whole day if she wanted. I looked at the time on my tablet, Pacifica would be done with work in a few hours so I decided to see if I could find McGucket and find more information on these annual hauntings at the mansion.

Uncle Ford was already in the kitchen making himself some coffee and breakfast.

“Morning Dipper, want some coffee?” he asked as he placed the carafe on the kitchen table.

“Sure.” I shrugged as I grabbed a chair and sat down as Grunkle Ford poured some coffee into my mug.

“I made pancakes too,” he said placing a plate of stacked pancakes in front of me. “Just be sure to fill your stomach first before drinking your coffee. Stanley told me how _crazy_ you tend to get when the caffeine sets in.”

“I have no idea what Grunkle Stan told you about me and caffeine; but I’m sure it’s an over-exaggeration of what actually happened.” I told him but complied anyway and started cutting my pancakes. “Say, Grunkle Ford,” I said before placing a piece of pancake into my mouth. “What do you know about the people in Gravity Falls who have been double-crossed by the Northwests?” I mumbled while chewing my food.

Grunkle Ford took a sip of his coffee, with his eyes still fixated on the newspaper on his other hand. “That they all wished they never made those deals in the first place with that rotten family. Why? Is that Northwest girl you’re seeing involved in anything?” he asked, raising his eyes from the paper to me.

“Not really. It just has something to do with those yearly hauntings that finally drove McGucket out of the manor. I’m thinking it might be similar to that Lumberjack ghost we encountered the last time me and Mabel were here in Gravity Falls.” I concluded.

“Hmm, that’s a possibility.” He said as he placed his mug down and rubbed his chin thoughtfully looking up into space.

“I remember when Pacifica and I stumbled into this hidden room in the mansion which had recorded paintings of all the horrible things the Northwests have done to the people of this town. I remember there was one with a Native American chief on it.”

“That’s an excellent observation Dipper! I’m pretty sure a curse was placed on this family and has recently come into the surface.”

“Ya, I was thinking of paying McGucket a visit to see if I could get any more information on the nature of these hauntings.”

“Yes, I was planning to check on him today too. He doesn’t do well with the paranormal.”

“Where do you think he’s staying?”

Ford swallowed his first bite of pancake, “We’ll start with the spots he constantly hangs out in. And we’ll work ourselves from there.”

.

**Pacifica**

Bye ten in the morning the diner was almost empty, the only people that stayed behind while the others went to their respective jobs was an old lady quietly eating her sandwich and a small family of tourists, the parents discussing among themselves their plans for the day while their two kids enjoyed breakfast. It was one of those mornings where time seems to have stopped, or is moving at a ridiculously slow pace. It didn’t look much like morning anyway; the rain from last night had ended but the dark clouds still blanketed the sky blocking sunlight. I sulked as I mindlessly wiped the counter, almost thankful when I heard the little bell over the Diner’s main door chime announcing a new customer that’ll probably keep me busy for a few minutes.

I set the cloth down as I grabbed my pen and pad ready to take the customer’s orders who sat on the counter seat facing me.

I’ve never seen him before; his skin was white like pearl contrasting his coal black hair. His piercing blue eyes were a couple shades lighter than mine, something about them sent shivers up my back. He seemed to be around my age, if not a couple of years older. The stranger’s thin lips formed a smile making me realize that I’d been staring at him.

“Hi,” he said, his voice sounded a little tired like he hadn’t slept for a day or two.

“Sorry I uh … I didn’t mean to-,” I was so embarrassed that I stumbled over my words. I had to straighten myself up before saying, “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Yeah I came into town a just few days back, I’m visiting my aunt for the summer.” He explained, his eyes drilled into mine’s nearly hypnotizing me! I had to blink a couple of times as if to break the trance. “My name’s Lance by the way.” He introduced, extending his hand to me.

“P-- Elise,” I shared, grasping Lance’s hand and shaking it. I noticed it was deathly cold making me flinch!

“I’m one of those people who get cold easily,” he said matter-of-factly and I took his word for it because, who I was I to argue with how his body works?

“So Lance, what can I get for you?” I focused on the small notepad in my left hand to avoid any further eye contact, while I had my pen in my right hand ready to write down his order.

“Uh I dunno, you got a special or something?” he asked turning his gaze to the menu on the wall.

“We have _coffee-omelet_.” I suggested.

“Cool, 2-in-1.” He said with a small chuckle. “I’ll have that and a fruit salad.”

“O-kay.” I said as I finished scribbling down his order. “Be right back with your order.” I told him before disappearing into the kitchen, not realizing that I’ve been holding my breath the whole time I was speaking with him.

I re-emerged from the kitchen holding the stranger’s orders in both my hands. “There you go.” I said, gently placing the plates in front of him.

“Thanks.” He said eyeing his food, “This looks great Elise! Please give my compliments to the chef.”

I giggled as I handed him a fork and knife, “You haven’t even tried the food yet.”

“If this omelet tastes as good as it smells, you got yourselves a regular customer.” Lance said pointing his fork at me. “Weather permitting.”

The last line made me wonder what exactly he meant. The weather during the summer in Gravity Falls wasn’t that bad; even on a rainy day you could still drive your car around the town. I figured that it was probably nothing but unpredictable, crazy weather where he came from for him to say that.

I watched the boy fork down his food with gusto. He looked up at me when he was done, “Like I said.” He told me patting his mouth with a napkin.

“Well, you can give your compliments to the chef in person.” I told him as I hooked my arm though Lazy Susan’s who was passing by behind me. “This is her specialty.”

“Ma’am,” he started, “That omelet was the best breakfast I’d ever had in a while. You make a mean omelet.” He told her gratefully giving her a little wink.

“Oh!” Lazy Susan blushed and giggled like a little school girl. “Such a sweet, young man.”

.

**Dipper**

Ford and I searched for McGucket in all the places he could’ve been staying at but to no avail. I half-listened while Grunkle Ford grumbled frustratedly about where his old friend could’ve been hiding. The town looked grey thanks to the dreary, dark clouds that blanketed the sky.

“Looks like it might rain.” I mumbled unknowingly, my mind was filled with thoughts and questions about the ghost haunting Northwest manor. We were nearing Greasy’s Diner and I suggested we go there to see if anyone’s seen McGucket… and maybe see Pacifica … but mainly to find McGucket.

I entered the diner just in time to see some dude wearing all black get up from one of the counter seats and say something to Pacifica before walking towards the door to leave. His crystal blue eyes glanced at me when he passed me. Something seemed _off_ about him and I knew it wasn’t just because he sorta reminded of Robbie.

“Dipper!” Pacifica exclaimed from behind the counter, a wide smile on her face.

“Hey Pacifica,” I smiled back as I walked up to her. “Who was that guy?” I asked pointing a thumb in the direction he’d just left in.

 “New kid in town,” she simply replied. “What’s up?”

“Oh uh, my and Grunkle Ford were driving around town looking for Old man McGucket. Has he come in here?”

She shook her head, “No.”

I sighed defeatedly, “I’m really starting to worry about him.”

“Maybe he’s gone back to the mansion?”

“Hmmm, that’s possible.” I said while I stroked my chin thoughtfully. “I guess we’ll head over there.”

“We’re still going there after my shift is over right?” Pacifica, in her eagerness, may not have noticed that she had placed her hand over mine’s. I of course didn’t mind, her hand felt really soft and a little warm. A nice contrast to the cold weather outside.

“Of course.”

Pacifica smiled as she withdrew her hand while still keeping her eyes on mine’s, “Great, cuz I drove my car to work today. Just in case it rains.”

“That’s awesome because Grunkle Stan banned me from driving his car again. Not like that’ll stop me .” I smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing the chapter, Dipper and Pacifica’s shipping reminded me of Helga and Arnold’s in a way, the characters are somewhat similar to the other two. Dipper and Arnold are always ready to help people out, they’re pretty responsible, and have loony grandparents. Helga and Pacifica are both blonde and both hold so much anger because of their parents who only paid any attention to their daughters when it came to benefiting them and their family name. What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper**

Grunkle Ford and I have been ringing the mansion’s doorbell for at least ten minutes but no one came to the door. It was obvious that when Fiddleford left the manor, he never came back.

“I wish I brought the grappling hook.” I sighed as I glanced up at the high-walled gates of the manor.

“Dipper,” Ford called me as he was bending on one knee a few inches away from me, “Climb on.” He instructed, offering me his shoulder.

“You sure Grunkle Ford?” I asked warily, not wanting to hurt him.

“Don’t let my old age fool you kid, I’m in better shape than your Grunkle Stan” he gave me a frown. “Now climb on!”

I shrugged but complied, clambering onto his shoulders and managing to reach the top of the wall as he lifted me up.

“Can you reach it?” Grunkle Ford asked me, I could hear the strain in his voice.

“Almost there,” I replied as I stretched my arm and gripped the top of the gate and pulled myself upward once I was sure I got a god grip. “Got it!”

I paused when I stood on top of the wall and contemplated how I was going to get down, I was reminded of that time I was hesitantly trying to jump over the fence of that haunted convenience store.

“Ok Dipper!” Ford called out, “Just go inside the mansion and see what you can find, I’ll wait for you here.”

I gave him a thumbs up and as soon as I managed to jump down the wall unscathed I ran towards the manor’s front door, pulled the president’s key from my pocket and took a deep breath before inserting it in the door, turning it in the lock. The large wooden door creaked slowly open and the sound of my echoing footsteps invaded the entrance hall as I entered the foyer. The whole mansion was dim, dusty, and smelled of mold.

“Hello? Old man McGucket?” I asked. My voice echoed around the empty hall. No answer. “Of course he wouldn’t come back here.” I said to myself and sighed.

I decided to pull the lever to open the main gates so Grunkle Ford can come in.

“Still looks the way I remember it.” Ford noted as he looked around the foyer.

I looked around to see if there was anything that could help me crack the mystery of the hauntings. “Grunkle Ford,” I said when I noticed there were totem paintings on the walls. “Did you notice all this totem art before?” I asked. The hall had paintings of a bird on every corner, some seemingly random shapes, and killer whales on either side of where the Northwest family portrait used to hang over the fireplace.

“Yes I do,” He replied inspecting the totem paintings. “This family had made and have broken treaties with the natives. They must’ve gotten them to paint these … maybe for decoration or magic of some kind.”  He ran his fingers along the textured surface.

“I’m gonna see if there’s an office where they put records of their deals and treaties.” I said already making my way upstairs checking every room on the floor until I came across one that was locked. Using the president’s key I managed to open it revealing a big room covered in dust, it looked like nobody had entered for a while … a long while. I made my way over to the window on the other side of the room and pulled away the large curtains to let sunlight in.

The contents of the room looked clearer now; the bookshelves on each side of the room were filled with an array of different books, most were thick and leather-bound. I figured this must’ve been Preston’s office.

Some medium-sized boxes were placed over the mahogany desk and a large painted portrait of the Norhwests was leaning against the desk. I recognized it as the same one which used to hang over the fireplace at the top of the double staircase. In it, Pacifica looked about seven or eight I guessed as I gingerly ran my hand over the painting of her and thought about how it caught Pacifica’s innocence. She looked happy and pure, before her parents turned her to a snobby, rotten, entitled brat... they tried. “Well,” I said aloud dusting off my hands, “Time to get down and dirty. Literally.” I sighed, dropping my shoulders.

.

“Find anything Dip?” Ford asked, peering through the open door but got his answer at the sight of me covered in dust and a defeated frown on my face. It’s been almost two hours since I’ve searched the office for anything that could give me a clue about the hauntings but I got nothing.

“Can we go home now? I need to shower before Pacifica comes to pick me and Mabel up.” Fine dust fell off me as I stood up.

“You sure have been spending a lot of time with that Northwest girl.” He noted while we made our way towards the car.

“It’s only been a number of days Grunkle Ford.” I told him while I buckled the seat belt just as he’d started the engine. “Plus, she’s pretty cool… It’s hard to believe she’s related to her dad.”

“Ah yes,” Ford replied nodding, “Preston Northwest, he was such a rotten boy when I first met him—corrupted even before his teens.”

“He used to control his daughter with a bell, like the ones used to call butlers. Probably still does.” I muttered darkly, sinking into the passenger seat. “I used to think it was weird back then, but now that I’m older; it feels like it’s flat out abuse!”

“A bell!” He gasped. “That man has probably lost his mind!”

My mind flashed to a memory of when I returned to the party that night to confront her father about his trick. I remembered how genuinely happy Pacifica seemed when she saw me.

“I really care about her Grunkle Ford. She’s a really good person. I just don’t understand why the kids in this town fail to see that.”

“It’s the price you pay for carrying the Northwest name I guess.” Ford simply shrugged, “You just be a good friend to her Dipper, and maybe things will work for the better.”

_What if I wanted to be more than just a friend?_

.

**Pacifica**

I grunted as I lugged the plastic bags full of garbage from the kitchen to the outside garbage cans behind the Diner, mentally cursing myself for picking work at this run-down diner instead of getting a glamorous job at the mall. If only I wasn’t worried about the snobby rich kids I once had _control_ over seeing me work there and judging me.

“Ew!” I groaned when I saw some strange, icky liquid on my hands so I rushed to the bathroom to wash it off. Satisfied with how clean my hands felt after, I started to feel an itching on my right arm and saw that it was riddled with red bumps that seemed to form a word. “Be-warb? What the- when did I get bitten by mosquitoes?” I reminded myself to buy some cream to treat the itching.

After work I drove to the twins’ place to pick them up so we can start our little ghost-busting escapade. I sent Dipper a text and a few seconds later Mabel burst through the front door, her sleeping bag in one hand and a duffel bag in another screaming _Shotgun_! And ran towards my car while Dipper followed behind at a normal pace than hers.

“Hey Pacifica!” she greeted cheerfully as she jumped into the passenger seat and closed the door, “Ready to be a _ghostbusterer_?”

“You know it!” I replied, trying to mimic her enthusiasm-- but I think I failed. When it came to over-the-top enthusiasm, Mabel was unrivaled.

“Finally!” she huffed exaggeratedly when Dipper caught up to her, sliding in the backseat, and a faint scent of the smell of musk and citrus fill

He turned his attention to me, giving me his signature sweet smile before the mosquito bites on my arm caught his attention. “Whoa! What’s that?” he asked pointing a finger at my arm.

“Mosquito bites … I guess.” I said, lifting my arm nonchalantly. “It think it says Bewarb or something.”

He leaned in closer to inspect them, “I remember getting those, and they weren’t from mosquitoes. More like Soothsquitoes.”

“Soothsquitoes?”

“They’re like _psychic mosquitoes_ , they warn you of any coming dangers and stuff. But they tend to misspell what they write.”

I gazed at the red bumps and chuckled as I said, “I guess that’s why they’re only called _Spelling_ _Bees_.” The twins just blinked at my lame attempt at a joke, giving me a blank stare making me snicker, “I’m sorry I thought I couldn’t help myself.

“No, that was actually good!” Dipper chuckled amusedly as we drove on.

.

I regretted giving Mabel the radio privileges because her playlist consisted of mostly 80s pop music before I went back on our agreement and listened to whatever was playing on the radio station for the rest of the way to the manor.

Once we reached there we set our sleeping bags down in the middle of the foyer and started to comb through the massive mansion keeping our eyes and ears open for any sounds or sights resulting from paranormal activity.

By two a.m. we’d sort of given up on the possibility of coming across any vengeful ghost and I was a little surprised that that wasn’t what was making me nervous at the moment. Mabel had already fallen asleep … which seemed suspicious to me but I didn’t bother dwelling on it. Dipper and I decided to go sit at one the balconies overlooking the town.

“I tried to look up any possible ancient curses similar to the Lumberjack’s but I couldn’t find anything in the records in your dad’s old office but I found nothing.” Dipper shrugged disappointedly, handing me a can of Pitt Cola and plopping down next to me turning his gaze to the town.

“I guess it’s just an annual thing.” I said simply and examined the cold soda can in my hand. I never really liked Pitt Cola, I mean, whose stupid idea was it to place the pit of the peach along with the drink? I remembered seeing Dipper grab a couple cans of Pitt cola and climbing upstairs at the shack as I was leaving for the after-party after _winning_ the title of Party Queen at that party at the shack.

“Maybe,” he replied, his eyes still fixed on the view in front of us. “You know- I actually had fun the last time we did this—I mean the ghost hunting.”

“I thought it was messed up how my dad let a 12 year-old do something he could’ve easily fixed.” I scoffed suddenly despising my dad for putting both mine’s and Dipper’s lives on the line for his selfish needs.

Dipper concurred “Ya your dad is pretty messed up,” he took another swig of soda. “What’s even more messed up was that bell he used to control you.”

I shuddered at the mention of that bell.

He went on, “He didn’t do anything … bad did he? Like hurt you?” Dipper finally turned to face me and I could see the look of sincere concern on his face. “Besides the bell, I mean.”

“No,” I lied. Sort of.

Honestly, I couldn’t really remember how my dad got me to be scared of a little bell. But somewhere deep inside I could feel there were suppressed memories that may had something to do with my _conditioning_. Traumatic, suppressed memories.

“If you dad ever-- hurt you, or if you just wanted to, you know, take a little break from your family … our doors are always open for you.” He told me, giving me an assuring smile.

I felt something in me shatter to a million pieces; I may have told myself over and over all those years that I didn’t need friends, that I was fine on my own—but I wasn’t. I wanted to do all those things kids my age did; go to parties, hang out at the mall, discovering creepy places … go on dates. I stared into Dipper’s warm, brown eyes; my eyes silently begging him to just hold me in those welcoming arms of his. A lump was starting to form in my throat and at that moment I thanked my lucky stars that I was good at holding back my tears.

“Can I-- kiss you?”

.

**Dipper**

The words left my mouth before I could even process them in my brain. I don’t know if it was the lack of sleep and exhaustion from my unfruitful search for McGucket earlier in the day, but at that moment I just felt uninhibited, like nothing else mattered at that moment. I knew Pacifica was a strong girl, I remember how she told off the Lilliputtians when we survived their little _uprising_ \- she really impressed me! And I didn’t even like her back then. But right then, I saw something in those big, blue eyes that made my chest tighten. Her eyes were filled with untold pain and sorrow and I just wanted to kiss those feelings away.

I just wanted to know if she shared the same feelings that I was feeling for her. All it took was on move, and her response would be the clear affirmation.

“Oh Dipper,” she murmured giving me a sad smile as she nodded yes allowing me to lean in to kiss her.

She kissed me like she’d always loved me, leaving no doubt in my mind that she also wanted to be more than friends. I slid my hand around her waist pulling her closer to me while she was snaking one arm over my shoulder and cupping my face in the other. We kissed until we couldn’t breathe and when we broke off the kiss I looked at her face. I didn’t need words to know how she felt, she looked happy, like a weight has been lifted off her.

_Everything is different now._

Her smiling lips parted like she was going to say something before an ear splitting scream interrupted her making us both jump!

“Omigosh! Finally!” Mabel exclaimed jumping up and down, “It’s like a dream come true!”

“Geez Mabel! I thought you were asleep!” Pacifica exclaimed, holding her chest.

Mabel rolled her eyes teasingly as she said in a cheeky manner, “I triieed.”

“Mabel, you are a creep. Seriously.” I told her, trying to keep my calm while getting on my feet and helped Pacifica up.

“Oh come oooonnn,” she whined playfully in between giggles, as she followed behind me and Pacifica exiting the balcony into the manor. “Your life is like my soap opera!”

.

**Pacifica**

We waited till 3 a.m. before calling it a day and going back to our homes, we decided we’d look for McGucket to get our answers and help solve this haunting.

“Thanks for the ride Pacifica! Now I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” She annoyingly teased us before quickly evacuating my car with her stuff in tow.

Dipper chuckled shyly as he turned to me giving me an apologetic smile. “I’ll see you today after work?”

“Mmhm,” I hummed in affirmation as he gave me a quick peck on the lips when we both heard Mabel declare loudly in the house.

“Spirit of Love! Dipper has a girlfriend!”

“I better go inside before she wakes up my uncles,” Dipper said to me and ran off into the house.

.

I plopped onto my warm, comfy bed when I reached home and decided I’d call in sick today as I allowed Dipper’s sweet kisses replay in my mind lulling me to sleep. But all that was short-lived when my mom stormed into my room announcing,

“Pacifica! Why aren’t your things packed already? The movers are gonna be here in a few hours!”

_What?!_

.

.


End file.
